jeryl10fandomcom-20200213-history
Jeryl 10:Stuck in Minecraft
It starts like Game Over, but this time, Upgrade is already in the computer. Upgrade trys to hack Ricks scores in Minecraft and drains his XP and Jeryl levels up to level 223453. Rick dropped to level 234. Suddenly, the Minecraft server is down and they get zapped into a game. They are in the game, in their Obsidian house. They go to sleep, but are disturbed by a Skeleton and they craft an Iron Door to replace their Wooden Door. It is back in the real world and Ginny and Frank, had entered the RV and as Rick wakes up, he starts to tell Frank not to touch the set and let them "play" thair way out of the world as they started to mine for Diamond Ores. Rick empties a lava pool which Jeryl finds and starts mining while Jeryl kills some Pigs. Suddenly, his Omnitrix appears and he uses it to kill mobs as XLR8, holding a Diamond Sword. He chops some trees down with his Iron Axe and craft a Crafting Table and when Rick comes up, he has some Diamonds, Coal, Gold and Iron. They get Flint and craft some Flint and Steel and built a portal to the Nether. Suddenly, Jeryl starts singing "Screw the Nether" and Rick attacks him. He asks to stop singing and go hero into the Nether. Jeryl turns into Fourarms and enters. In the Nether, Fourarms jumps around and Rick kills some Zombie Pigmen and get Gold Nuggets and Cooked Porkchops Suddenly, a group of Ghasts attacks the brothers and Fourarms attacks it with his bow and when he is down to his last arrow, Rick give hims another 10 stacks (640 arrows). He kill them and gets some Ghast Tears and Gunpowder. Suddenly, Magma Cubes emerge from the lava and attacks the duo but killed easily. They obtain Magma Cream, and craft Potions of Fire Resistance. The Omnitrix times out and they see some Torches and Redstone Torches and as they follow it, more Nether mobs appear. Zombie Pigmen still have not forgiven them. Ghast are blasting them. Wither Skeletons are attacking and they realise that they have entered the Nether Fortress. As they enter, Blazes start to appear and they find a Blaze Spawner. Jeryl is helpless as the Omnitrix is still recharging and he starts to fiddle around with it. Suddenly, he transforms into Stinkfly and he shoots goo at the Blazes but he soon tires out, and Rick tells him that he must go and destroy the spawner. he doesn't have a Wooden Pickaxe so he cannot destroy it, but Rick has Single Player Commands mod so he commands for a pickaxe and he mines the spawner and defeats the Blazes. But then Rick says to leave the Nether, they have to defeat the Wither Boss so, they build it with four Soul Sand and they build it when it spawned, Rick is immediately hit with the "Wither Effect" Jeryl Transforms into Diamondhead and manages to block the effect. He gives Rick 4 Golden apples Rick manages to survive the efect and they both try to kill the wither. Their Diamond Sword. is not enchanted by Smite, which does extra damage. So he teleports to his home and enchant the sword. he fail as he has lost the portal. Diamondhead Characters *Jeryl Jackson *Rick Jackson *Tamed Wolves *Tamed Sheep *Tamed Pigs *Notch *Steve Aliens Appeared *XLR8 *Fourarms *Heatblast(accidental tranformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) *Stinkfly *Diamondhead Villains *Zombies *Skeletons *Spiders *Creepers *Cave Spiders *Endermen *Ghasts *Blazes *Slimes *Silverfishes *Zombie Pigmen *Magma Cubes *Spider Jockeys *Wither Skeletons *Witch *Wither Boss *Ender Dragon Other Links *The top 10 minecraft songs *1. Mineshaft http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blKsmOP6zro *2.Fallen Kingdom http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-sH53vXP2A *3.TNT http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2rDbRUDkds *4.Creepers are Terrible http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8C0E64i_P18 *5.Revenge http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPJUBQd-PNM *6.Screw the Nether http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGHqwmzKJLM *7.Join me Stevie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keC-XrYC1Z8 *8.I'll Make Some Cake http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCMJnTBZfeE *9.Minecraft Style http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9emjalsOsE *10.Like a Block http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRjaxWbxbLA